Tomoko in Kohana
by sketchit1996
Summary: This is a story about my OC, Tomoko, and her life in the Hidden Leaf Village. Rated M for language, vilolence, and POSSIBLE lemon later in the story. But for now...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Tomoko Aoiumi

Age: 16

Hair: Medium brown, medium length, pulled back into a side ponytail

Eyes: Pale ice blue, no pupils

Clothes: Light blue t-shirt, dark grey boy shorts, earings all the way up both ears, and wrappings on her left arm and right leg.

Personality: Stubborn, headstrong, determined, tomboyish, creative, and a little bit of a perv.

Likes: Drawing, training, singing, and swimming.

Dislikes: Preppy girls, Sasuke, bullies, and all things girly

Sensei: Kurenai Yuhi

Friends: Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, TenTen, Shikamaru, Choji, and Konohamaru.

Rival: Kiba

Special Ability: Dairokkan. (The Dairokkan alows her to sense the chakra of all living creatures from very long distances. She can also sense how strong someones chakra is. It also alows her to sense the difference between one persons chakra and another. So for example, if someone were to transform into Naruto, Tomoko would be able to detect it right away. She can also tell the difference between Narutos clones, and the real Naruto.

Other Abilites: Excels at taijutsu, is good at ninjutsu, but is horrible at genjutsu.

Thats all for now, so enjoy the story! (Sorry if it sucks _)

* * *

><p>"To-mo-ko!" Naruto sang as he flung the covers off of me. "It's time to get up silly!"<p>

I groaned and pulled the covers back over my head. I didn't even question the thought of why Naruto was in my house at this hour. My older brother must've let him in, _again._

"Oh, com'on Tomoko! Your brother promised me that if I got you out of bed he'd take us out for ramen!" he whined.

I sighed and sat up in bed. Ramen for breakfast? Well, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Alright, alright, you win..." I said. I couldn't deprive him of his precious ramen. If I did I'd have to listen to him complain the rest of the day.

"Alright!" he cheered as he raced downstairs to tell my brother.

I let out a small laugh and shook my head. I had known Naruto for about 10 years now and he had recently come back from his training with Master Jiraya. His apearance had changed quite a bit, but he was still the same old Naruto.

I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs knowing that if I took to long, Naruto and Hiroki (my brother) would end up leaving without me.

* * *

><p>When I got downstairs, Naruto and Hiroki were in the middle of arm-wrestling.<p>

"Com'on Naruto, after all that special training and you still can't beat me?" My brother teased.

Naruto scowled. Hiroki had Naruto's arm about an inch from the table-top, when Naruto suddenly reversed the situation. I could tell by the look on my brothers face that he had let him do that on purpose. Naruto was just about to win when my brother used his full force to slam Naruto's arm down onto the table, breaking the table, and possibly Naruto's arm, in the process. Both the table and Naruto fell to the ground, and my brother grinned triumphantly.

"Ow..." Naruto groaned as he managed to stand up, rubbing his arm.

I let out a small laugh and Naruto shot me a glare, but then chuckled a bit himself.

"I'll beat you next time, Hiroki!" Naruto proclaimed. "After all, I'm going to be the Hokage someday!" he grinned.

_'Yep, definetly the same old Naruto,'_ I thought to myself.

"Hey, come on you guys! I'm starving!" Naruto yelled. "Keep up with me if you can!" he challenged as he raced out the door.

Hiroki chuckled to himself as he handed me some money.

"Here, you'll need this," he said.

"Aren't you coming with us?" I questioned him.

"Not today, Tomoko. The Hokage requested to see me this morning so I won't be able to come with." he replied.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll see you later then," I said. I gave him a quick hug.

"I'll bring home some ramen for you to eat later!" I said as I ran out the door, hoping that I wasn't to far behind Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

While I was running, trying to keep up with Naruto, I took too sharp of a turn and ran into someone. I fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud.

"What the hell? Sorry about that I was running and-" I started to apologize.

"It's okay Tomoko-chan," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see Shino, and I felt my face brighten at the sight of him.

"Oh, hey Shino-kun! I'm really sorry about that. I was just trying to keep up with Naruto," I apologized.

"It's fine," he replied simply. I stood there for a moment, confused, until I realized what was bothering him.

"Shino-kun, are you still mad at Naruto for not recognizing you?" I asked concerned.

"N-no," he replied, but from the way he said it, I could tell he was still upset.

"Aw, com'on, you know Naruto. He's just a little off sometimes," I said, giving him a playful punch on the arm

"Oh, I know! You should come have ramen with me and Naruto! Afterwards we can go train!" I suggested.

Before he could protest, I grabbed him by the arm and began pulling him along towards the ramen stand. Shino only sighed in defeat as I dragged him along and I smiled, knowing I had won.

When we got to the ramen stand, Naruto was already on his third bowl of ramen.

"Yo, Naruto!" I greeted him. Naruto grinned.

"Tomoko, you gotta be faster if you wanna keep up with me!" Naruto said as he slurped up the rest of his noodles. Naruto continued grinning until he looked behind me and saw Shino standing there.

"Yo, Shino!" he greeted him cheerfully. Shino only stood there blankly. Naruto was still oblivious to the situation. I sighed and sat down, and motioned for Shino to sit down next to me. I ordered us two bowls of ramen and sat there in awkward silence while the chef was cooking our food. Naruto was still scarffing down his ramen happily while Shino was sitting to my left, sulking.

I sweat dropped and sighed once more. What had I gotten myself into?


End file.
